Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film electronic component that constitutes a prescribed functional component. The component is created by forming a conductive layer and an insulation layer on a supporting substrate via a thin film fabrication process.
Background Art
Thin film capacitors are one well-known type of this type of thin film electronic component (see Patent Document 1, for example). This kind of thin film capacitor includes: a supporting substrate such as a silicon substrate; a capacitance section formed of a metallic thin film electrode such as platinum and a dielectric layer that is made up of a metal oxide formed via a thin film fabrication process such as sputtering; a protective insulation layer formed of an organic resin film that covers the entire silicon supporting substrate, which includes the capacitance section; a barrier layer that is made up of a non-conductive inorganic material and that is formed between the capacitance section and the protective insulation layer; and a lead-out electrode that is formed to pass through the protective insulation layer and the barrier layer and that is electrically connected to the metallic thin film electrode in the capacitance section.
The aim of using such a structure for a thin film electronic component is to maintain the impact-resistance and moisture-resistance properties of the component by having the protective insulation layer that is formed of an organic resin film absorb mechanical stress from the lead-out electrode, and having the barrier layer prevent moisture released by the organic resin film from reaching the dielectric layer.